Big
by Dinosaur Barbecue
Summary: The night before MK leaves for California, Nod asks the new Queen for a favor to make their goodbye memorable.


**AN**: Finally watched Epic. Wanted to write some fluff'n'smut. Here it is.

* * *

Big

Dinner had been a very quiet affair.

MK and her father had talked some, about her plans, but it had been a painful conversation for them both. It wasn't every day that your only daughter went off to college all the way across the country, and Professor Bomba was having some difficulty coming to terms with the idea. It seemed only yesterday that she'd arrived on his doorstep after years of separation, and now she was going to disappear again.

Not that he wasn't happy for her, of course he was. MK was a smart, strong, capable young woman, and he was proud of her and her school of choice, though her declared major left him puzzled.

"_Marine biology?_" He asked, for the hundredth time, waving a meatball at the end of his fork as he gesticulated. His expression and tone were both puzzled, as if his daughter had told him she'd rather join the circus. "I just don't get it, Mary Katherine. You've got already got a perfectly well-rounded understanding of environmental science, and given your life experiences, and, well, _my _area of expertise-"

"_Dad_," MK stopped him, shaking her head slightly but smiling despite herself. "UCLA's got a great marine biology program. One of the best. And it's something I'm _really _interested in." She saw his mouth begin to turn in a frown. "I mean, yeah, I love the forest and everything, that's super interesting. But it wouldn't hurt to try something different, right?" Her smile broadened and she teased, "Who knows. Maybe while I'm out there I'll discover a race of tiny people who ride on the backs of tuna or something."

She had been joking, of course, but as usual that had flown right over Professor Bomba's head. He gasped, and his eyes widened. "Do you really think so, MK? I've tried to get that Ronin fellow to tell me more about the Leafmen but he won't even _hint _if their civilization is _world wide_-"

He would go on like this for hours, if MK let him, but at least it kept them both from getting too gloomy. They'd finished eating and had cleaned up, but instead of joining her father in his study where she could watch the monitors in case one of her little friends called, she went straight to her room. She reassured him, "I'm just tired, and I need to finish packing."

Bomba's smile was a little sad, but he nodded. "Sure, MK. I'll be sure to let him know."

Most fathers weren't so understanding when it came to their daughters' boyfriends, but then again, nothing about MK's paramour was exactly typical. He was a great guy, and everything about him was almost perfect, but there were a few big... problems. Like the fact that Nod was only a couple inches tall, flew point on the back of a hummingbird, and was just one of several hundred tiny forest guardians called the Leafmen.

She'd been avoiding him for the last two weeks, and knew it had hurt his feelings. The thing with Nod, though, was that it didn't hurt for long, and he had already moved on to the next pressing thing. Bomba blamed it on the Leafmen living on a separate time dimension than humans. They lived much faster, and perhaps they just didn't have the capacity to dwell too long on anything. It reminded MK of the stories of Peter Pan and his little fairy friend, Tinkerbell, who was too small to feel more than one emotion at once. It was also the first and last time MK ever asked her father for boy advice.

The thing was, MK needed Nod to feel something besides his usual good humor and belligerence. She was leaving for a long time, and he didn't seem to quite grasp the idea. Whenever she brought it up, he wouldn't listen, or shrugged it off as inconsequential. Well, maybe it was, for _him_. Maybe he just didn't care as much about MK as she did for him. It wasn't like they were officially dating, or anything. They weren't even the same species. So she could pack up and go to UCLA a free woman with a clear conscience.

Shutting and locking her bedroom door, MK sighed. If only she could be so careless.

In the later months of summer, her room tended to get stuffy, but her open window let in a cool and calming breeze. An open suitcase surrounded by discarded clothes, books, and mementos took up most of the floor, but she managed to tiptoe around and change into her pajamas. Despite what she'd told her father, she wasn't tired, and she didn't feel like packing. She was still thinking about Nod, and how unreasonable it was that she was going to miss a boy she'd kissed _once_.

Well, once on the mouth, when they'd both been the same size. These days, sometimes he kissed her, on the cheek, the tip of her nose or her hands. A quick, almost intangible brush like a butterfly's wing against her skin. She longed for more than that, or to at least return the favor without being afraid that she would crush him. MK wanted to feel him, strong and in her arms again, squeezing her close, his lips soft despite his rough lifestyle. Hands firm around her waist, refusing to let her go. Or maybe lower, squeezing her bottom, or sliding up beneath her shirt...

With a start, MK realized she was still standing in the middle of her room like an idiot, cheeks flush, and a dampness growing between her legs. It wasn't her first dirty daydream, of course, and it definitely wouldn't be her last. Biting her lip, she stepped over her mess and settled into her bed, quickly recalling the images of romance that could never be before the moment passed.

Again, she closed her eyes and imagined Nod, proper boy size, standing in front of her. Maybe a little sweaty and out of breath from flying, or a heroic scuffle with the boggins. And of course a hero would get his reward-a sweet, satisfying kiss from his lady fair. Well, maybe not so sweet. They were both very horny teenagers, after all.

MK had never seen him without a shirt or armor on, but she could imagine. All the Leafmen had to be in pretty good shape to be soldiers. Maybe he had some scars, something she could discover as she ran her hands over his chest and arms. Meanwhile, his hands should be exploring her; at some point in this fantasy she'd shed her shirt, and Nod was now taking liberties with her bra. She'd pretend to be shy when he cupped her breast gently in one hand, but he could tell that she wanted it as they kissed. His other hand would move south, following the same path MK's now did in real life, slipping past her pajama shorts and under the elastic waistband of her underwear.

MK inhaled as her fingers found her sex, slick and eager. She knew what to do to find satisfaction, but it was too hot beneath the quilt on her bed. She kicked it off, spreading her legs in the cooler air, pushing her hips to meet the rhythmic strokes of her fingers. Her other hand was up her shirt, squeezing and pinching the way she wished Nod could.

She bit back a moan, eyelids fluttering. In that brief instant, she thought she saw the faintest movement out of the corner of her eye, almost too quick to be real. But MK knew better, and in an instant was on her feet, crossing the room and slamming her window shut to prevent her unexpected visitor's escape. Then she was back to her bedside table, where her helmet-an invention of her father's that allowed them both to perceive the world at the same speed as their nature friends-waited. Shouting angrily, she pulled it on and waited for the goggles to adjust.

"Nod!"

She was so embarrassed to have been caught touching herself. Not because it was dirty (it wasn't, it was completely normal) but because Nod had been the one she'd been fantasizing about, and if he found out, he'd probably go and brag to everyone in Moonhaven. Leafmen had a very different idea of what privacy was, and while it probably wouldn't make a difference because she was leaving, she still didn't like it.

"Nod! Where are you?"

She spun in place, looking under her bed and the desk for her quarry. Finally, she found him, hiding in her old dollhouse, peeking out from a window. She could see his face was red, so at least he had the decency to be embarrassed, too.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to look as ferocious as possible while still wearing the bulky helmet. "Were you watching me, Nod?"

He looked away sheepishly, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, which had been flattened by his helmet. He still wore his armor, which meant he'd probably just got off his night time patrol. So why was he in her room now?

"Sorry, MK," he finally said, looking up at her again. "Your dad, he, uh, he said you weren't up for talking, and I got worried." He made a strange face, something caught between his boyish grin and an abashed grimace. "I thought maybe you didn't want to see me anymore."

The seriousness of his words surprised MK, and the outraged speech she had begun to prepare now fell to pieces. So maybe he had been listening to her after all. But she saw his eyes leave her face and take in her pajamas, which were still in disarray, and she grew angry once again.

"So you decided to peep on me? You little pervert!"

Nod's jaw dropped. "Pervert! Me? I would have warned you but you seemed to be having such a good time-" His eyebrows rose, as if he knew exactly what she'd been thinking about on the bed.

MK gasped, her face flushing with humiliation. She stood, crossing back to the window and opening it wide enough for him to leave again. "Get OUT!"

"MK!" Nod shouted, climbing out of the dollhouse and hopping gracefully toward her. He leapt up on the windowsill but did not exit. Briefly she entertained the idea of flicking him like a booger, but then he hopped from the sill to her shoulder.

"I really am sorry," he said, quieter now that he was closer to her ear. She couldn't see his face, but he sounded sincere. "It's just that..." He paused, obviously at a loss for words. "I was hoping that you were thinking about _me_."

She was sure that the helmet was going to melt right off her face, her cheeks were so hot. And, even worse, she was still aroused-perhaps even more so now that she knew he'd been watching. God, was she some kind of pervert now, too? "I-I was."

Well, she'd already been as embarrassed as she possibly could be, no point in holding back now.

MK heard Nod gasp. "_Really_?"

The wind from the window was chilly on her exposed legs, and MK returned to sit on her bed. "Yeah, really," she said softly. For a moment, she was afraid that Nod had run off, but then he spoke again.

"Do you... do you think you could keep going?"

"Oh my God!" Despite being a slow, stupid Stomper, MK's reflexes were quick, and she snatched Nod right off her shoulder. She was careful, however, as she held him in front of her face. "You _are _a pervert! I can't believe you'd ask me to-"

"_Please_, MK." Again, his seriousness stopped her. His face was still red, but then she realized it wasn't from embarrassment. It was lust. He bit his lips and stared at her with glassy eyes. "Because I can't do it to you."

Her heart pounded in her ears as she took in the full meaning of what he said. He thought about her this way, too? Did he... touch himself, thinking of her? Did he even have stuff to touch? Sure, Leafmen were mostly human shaped, and appeared to have males and females, but neither MK or her father had broached the subject of reproduction. It seemed impolite.

MK relaxed her grip around Nod, and he stood in her open palm. With help from the magnifying goggles, she could see a telltale bulge in his breeches, and that answered most of her questions.

"_Oh_."

Slowly now, she set him on the bedside table. He watched her face, or what little he could see of it, like a deer that might spook at the first sign of danger. That one little syllable didn't seem to reassure him much, however, and his eyes flicked toward the window.

MK saw his hesitation. "No! Don't!" She almost reached out to grab him again, but stopped herself. "Don't... don't go. I'll do it." She was still feeling it, after all, and now that she knew what kind of effect it had on Nod, she had no problem with giving it another try. "But I wish you were the one, you know, _doing it_."

Nod flashed her a wane smile. "Yeah. Me too."

Biting her lip, MK removed the helmet and set it gently on the floor. Sure, now she couldn't see Nod, but she hadn't exactly felt sexy while wearing it. Next, she removed her shorts, but left her underwear.

Being aware of her audience now, she was self conscious. What if she looked goofy? Said something weird? She hadn't shaved her legs in an age or even showered yet that day.

But Nod didn't care. And it was her personal fantasy, anyway. So she conjured up the thought of him lying on the bed with her, on top of her. She bit her lip, stroking the sensitive nub between her legs outside of her underwear, imagining it was his work-roughened hand instead. The weight of his strong body pinning her down, his lips on hers, his teeth leaving marks on her neck.

She moved her hand to the other side of the fabric, turning her head away from the nightstand so Nod wouldn't see the weird contortions her face made as she pleasured herself. Her hips bucked and she felt herself aching and empty. What she wanted was Nod, his deft fingers to pry her open and fill her up, but all she had was herself. But she had been close for too long, and one slim digit inside was all it took to send her over the edge, and she bit down on her other fist in order to stifle her cries.

As she came down from her climax, panting, she marveled that she didn't even feel satisfied. If she and Nod had been an ordinary couple, that would have been foreplay, and then the real fun would have begun. But that would be impossible, and instead she only felt emptier and lonelier than ever.

Wiping her fingers on the sheets, MK sat up slowly, reaching for her helmet. She tried to smile, but as soon as the sights adjusted, her face fell. Nod was gone from the bedside table, and after a cursory look around, gone from the room entirely. Why? Had she done something wrong? Or was this another Leafmen problem, and he couldn't be bothered to focus on her long enough for them to share a moment that might never happen again?

MK's throat tightened, but she didn't cry. She crossed to the window and shut it decisively, then dropped her helmet on the bedside table. Grumpily, she told no one, "Whatever," and gathered fresh pajamas for a shower. Her earlier embarrassment returned, but at least her father nor Ozzie were upstairs to bother her.

* * *

The next day, Nod woke with renewed determination, and was the first out of the barracks, despite his habitual lateness and solitary nature. Instead of flying ahead of his group, he lagged behind, and nearly crashed his poor bird several times. His mind was clearly somewhere else, and once his patrol was over, his teammates were glad to see him go and disrupt somebody else's day.

And that somebody else was Ronin, who was attending the new Queen. Though a year had passed since she'd been chosen by the pod, the young flower jinn still had a lot to learn-as well as her mother, who was understandably protective of her now all-powerful little girl. Nod's crashing arrival provided a well-needed distraction, though the leader of the Leafmen was still going to feign disapproval.

"What are you doing here?" Ronin demanded gruffly. "I thought I gave you the afternoon off, to say goodbye to your girlfriend." He was not nearly as understanding as Professor Bomba when it came to their bizarre interspecies relations, but he had learned long ago that Nod was going to do whatever Nod wanted to do, no matter Ronin's wishes. That, and the girl had been a good friend to the forest. It was her father that caused the most trouble.

"That's what I'm here about," Nod answered excitedly, pushing past Ronin. "I need to see the Queen."

"The Queen? What for?"

"I need her help. I need her to make me big."

Ronin recognized the look in the young man's eyes instantly. It was hopeful, desperate, feverish. Young love tended to do that to a person. It also made them do stupid, crazy things.

"Big? Listen here Nod, I don't think that's a very good idea. You don't have what it takes to survive in their world."

Nod set his jaw, for a moment looking very much like Ronin did when he was determined. "I don't care! I want to be with MK, Ro. I want to hear her real voice again. I want to touch her. I want to feel-"

He stopped himself before he got too carried away. He might start thinking about the night before, about MK, in her bed, thinking of him, and then his own body would betray him. He definitely didn't want Ronin to see _that_.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?" A small, bright voice queried, and the Queen in question rounded a thick stand of flowers, skipping most undignifiedly, her doting mother in tow. She smiled wide at her visitor, the heroic Nod, who had saved Moonhaven a year ago.

"You!" Nod spread his arms, overjoyed, then dropped to kneel in front of the Queen. He ducked his head, briefly, then made his case. "Your Majesty, I need a favor. Do you remember how you made MK big again? I need you to make me big. Stomper size."

The Queen tilted her head. "Stomper size? But why would you want to do that?"

Nod's eyes began to shine. "Because MK is going away for a long time. I want to go with her."

Behind him, Ronin tensed. "Nod! You can't leave now. We need you here."

Straightening, Nod faced Ronin. "No you don't! There hasn't been a boggin attack for months. The new Queen is here, and she's great. And MK... I want to be with MK."

Before Ronin could shout him down, the Queen cleared her throat. The two Leafmen gave her all of their attention as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Nod. I can't make you big so you can go away with MK. The magic only works if you're in the forest, and if you leave it, you'll get tiny again."

Ronin and Nod were both surprised by how knowledgeable the little Queen sounded. But she was the heart of the forest, after all, and no one would know more than her. The younger Leafman was more than a little disappointed, however, and it showed on his face.

"_But_," the Queen added, raising a green hand. "I can make you big for a little while. Long enough to say bye." She grinned. "But I wouldn't worry about MK if I were you. She probably won't stay away. Who would ever want to leave this place?"

Nod whooped victoriously, and Ronin fought the urge to tell him to calm down. To explain to the Queen that MK's world was very different from theirs, and her life would follow a different path. Like how Tara's life had become very different from Ronin's once she had been chosen to be Queen.

No, he should let the boy have his moment of joy. It would be over far too soon.

"Thank you, thank you your Majesty!" Nod picked up the Queen and spun her around, much to Ronin's embarrassment and her mother's alarm. The flower jinn didn't mind one bit, laughing and kicking her legs. As soon as he set her back down, however, she was all business.

"Okay. Here's what I'll do. I'll make you big until tomorrow, but you have to promise to tell MK good-bye for me too, okay?"

Ronin set a hand on Nod's shoulder. "Actually, tell her from all of us."

Nod smirked. "Even the snails?"

The older Leafman shrugged. "I'll try not to tell Mub where you ran off to. I don't want him getting the same idea."

* * *

MK's last day at her father's house had been a busy one. There were several last-minute chores to be done and arrangements to be made. A thousand times Professor Bomba asked if she wanted him to move across the country with her-because he would, if she needed him. And a thousand times, MK laughed and said somebody had to keep an eye on this place, and she could think of no one better qualified.

Though she had plenty to do, she was still preoccupied with the events of the night before, and the repercussions that had spilled into the day. Her father's cameras had been eerily quiet, and there had been no calls from her friends among the Leafmen. She was more embarrassed than ever by her exchange with Nod, and told herself she'd be perfectly fine not seeing him again. But she was also distracted by more day dreams, some more romantic than others. Several involved either her or Nod declaring their love for the other, and somehow being shrunk or growing big and living happily ever after. Of course, she knew neither was possible. And, besides, she wasn't about to throw away the rest of her life on a teenage crush.

She was an emotional wreck by the time dinner was over, and was happy to excuse herself to her room. She was leaving early in the morning anyway, and needed her sleep. Her father seemed to have some things still left to say, but wasn't yet ready to say them. MK was patient though-they could hash it out in the morning.

Changing and climbing into bed was the easy part, but MK couldn't find the willpower to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of the rest of her life, and she was going to put Nod and the whole world of the Leafmen far behind. They'd forget about her, too, living their peaceful lives in the forest with only Professor Bomba to harass them.

Her room had grown dark by the time MK heard the tapping on her windowsill. It was probably Nod astride his bird, looking to come in. Mustering up her most fearsome frown, MK picked up her goggles and left the bed, turning on the lights and saying loud enough for Nod to hear beyond the glass, "I'm still mad at you, you know!"

The helmet made it awkward for her to open the window, but it didn't stop at just a few inches. A force from the other side pushed it all the way up, startling her. Snatching her hands back, MK was confused even further by Nod's appearance-his face took up the whole of her field of vision. Had she messed up the magnification somehow?

Even as she reached up to adjust, MK heard Nod laugh. A real laugh, not one filtered by the helmet's microphones. She froze, disbelieving, as the now human-sized Leafman climbed through her window.

"I had no idea Stompers sucked so much at jumping," he was saying, bending his knees experimentally. "How do you guys live like this? How do you get anywhere?"

MK's hands shook as she tore off her helmet and threw it aside. Nod did not shrink or disappear before her eyes, and his voice reached her, crystal clear. Still shocked, she whispered, "You're big."

He laughed again. "Yeah! Isn't it great? The world looks so different from up here. I can't wait to tell-"

Nod didn't get to tell anybody anything, however, as MK threw herself at him. She seized his head, dragging his face down to her level, and kissed him. Hard. It was the only way to be sure this was real. And she was still sort of mad.

He didn't mind, however, and returned the kiss enthusiastically. His hands found her shoulders and drew her closer. He was warm, real, smelled of the earth and the trees. He wore the soft tunic and pants that most Leafmen had on under their armor, and his hair was wind-blown from running. She could taste the sweat on his upper lip as he leaned forward, deepening the kiss.

Nod's hands left her shoulders and went for her waist, as strong as she had always imagined. But before he could go any further, however, MK pulled away. His expression was surprised, and she was taken aback by her own willpower, too.

"Wait... just..." She took in the sight of him more thoroughly this time, admiring the finer details that a magnifying glass could never shower. "How?"

"A favor from the Queen," Nod explained with a shrug, reaching for her again. Even Stomper-sized he still had a Leafman's one track mind. "It's not forever, though. I have until dawn tomorrow, so..."

_Ugh_. That was so like a boy, to be presented with such a once and a lifetime opportunity and then have only sex on the brain.

"Like Cinderella?" Stubbornly, MK stepped backwards, away from his grasping hands, though she would have liked nothing better than to feel them on her again. It was so much better than a daydream.

"Cinderwhat?" Nod stopped his pursuit. He was Stomper-sized, in a Stomper house, wooing a Stomper girl. Ronin had warned him it would be different out here than in the forest, but Nod hadn't really listened. Now he wished he had.

"Cinderella. It's a fairy tale about a girl who wants to go to a party, but has to leave at midnight before her carriage turns into a pumpkin."

Nod's head tilted to the side. "A pumpkin? What's so bad about a pumpkin carriage? Besides the smell, I mean."

MK snorted. She shouldn't have been surprised that he had taken it literally. "It's _exactly _the smell. But at least she got some sweet glass slippers out of the deal."

This only confused Nod further, but MK didn't care, because he looked _adorable _when he tried to figure something out. She resisted the urge to kiss him again, determined to stay mad. But it was hard, especially when he gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

Nod was unsure what MK was getting at, telling a story instead of, well, literally anything else, but figured if she got to the end of it, they could move on. "So what happened to her?" He asked. "To the girl, I mean. Did she go to her party?"

MK's smile grew smaller, and she turned away from him, surveying her room, the stack of packed boxes and overstuffed suitcase. "Yeah, she did. She even met her Prince Charming. But then the clock struck midnight, and the magic ran out..." The girl faced him again, her eyes now sad and longing. The sight struck Nod so forcefully that he forgot about playing MK's game and took her in his arms. She didn't protest, but melted into his kiss.

Several moments passed before they parted again, breathless and flushed. MK was surprised to find her face was wet. Her voice quivered when she spoke, "I don't want the magic to run out."

"Me either." Nod licked his lips to keep MK's taste on his tongue. But it would, and it would hurt. So much worse than when MK had simply turned back into a Stomper and lived only a short flight away. Now she was going somewhere Nod could not follow.

He was feeling several things at once, which was new. He was afraid of the pain to come, but delighted in the moment they were living now; he was content to just stand here forever and look at MK, but dissatisfied at the sight of her tears. Was this how she lived life, being big? Feeling big things?

Before he could ask, however, she was pulling him by the collar of his shirt toward her bed. That was enough to nearly make him forget his internal struggle, especially when she laughed.

"I can't believe you climbed in through my window." She released him, reaching up to wipe at her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd ever been mad, and was now going to just enjoy the moment while she still could. "What's wrong with the front door?"

Nod's smile was one of relief, and he shrugged carelessly. "Old habits, I guess. I could go back down and give it another try, though, if you want."

MK continued to giggle. "No. You've already got dirt and who knows what else on my carpet. Besides..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes grew wide. "My dad would _flip_."

As if summoned by the mere thought, there was a sudden knock on her door.

"Mary Katherine? You still awake, honey?" Her dad tried the knob, but she had locked it earlier. Now she sat, a statue, staring at Nod, who was equally still. She was sure that her dad could hear both of their hearts pounding, but after a moment, she heard him move away and down the hall.

As soon as the danger had passed, they both released the breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Quickly, it dissolved into barely stifled nervous laughter.

MK shoved Nod's shoulder, hissing, "_Shhhhh_, he's going to hear us."

He shoved her back, but didn't raise his voice above a whisper when he challenged, "Make me."

Of course, she did so by mashing their lips together, but with a little more force than she had intended. There was a painful click as their teeth connected, and Nod reeled back.

"Ow! Jeez. I didn't know I was going to be kissing a boggin."

MK gasped and gave him another, less gentle shove. "I do _not _kiss like a boogie."

"Do so."

"Do _not!_"

"Shhhh! I thought you didn't want your dad to hear us?"

Speechless, MK threw her arms up and let herself fall back onto her pillows, drawing her knees up so that her folded legs were between herself and Nod. Undeterred, the Leafman leaned against them, his chin resting atop.

"I'm sorry, MK. You don't kiss like a boggin."

The girl folded her arms and refused to look at him. "Maybe I do. Maybe I like to kiss boogies, hmm? Maybe I should go out and find myself a _boogie _boyfriend instead."

They both blinked-it was the first time either of them had ever said the "b" word out loud, though it was all but implied every day they spent together. Then Nod's grin returned, and with firm hands, he began to pry her sweats-clad legs apart and squeeze his torso between them.

"No way. Leafmen are so much better than boggins."

"Better at what?"

"Everything."

His was poised over hers now, held aloft by his hands and knees. Tentatively, she wrapped her legs around his hips and drew him closer.

Their next kiss involved less teeth, but it was no less ferocious. Though he still kept most of his weight on his elbows, Nod let his lower half fall against MK's, grinding against her, turning her gasps into muted moans. It was so different, hearing them in real time, being the cause of them. He very nearly lost his head right then and there, but raised himself up, watching her face for a sign that this was still okay.

MK opened her eyes, and was so glad to see that this was still real. Her hands were caught up in Nod's hair, her lips swollen and sore from use. Even as often as she'd wished and never believed it could happen, it still felt natural to be with him like this. And not only natural-it felt really _good_.

She felt something shift against the inside of her thigh that was definitely not Nod's leg. Looking down between their bodies, she saw evidence of his arousal against the thin material of his leggings, and gave another nervous giggle.

"Well, you are big." Immediately she regretted saying it. She felt so stupid! Obviously she didn't know anything about guys, but Nod didn't seem to mind. In fact, he grinned knowingly.

Oh, he was infuriating.

Well, he'd seen her undone the night before, and now MK was going to see _him_. Shyly, her hands traveled down the front of his tunic, pulling it out from where it tucked into his pants. The lacings fell open with a touch, and her hands found him easily. She hadn't been completely clueless about what to expect, of course, but his reaction surprised her.

He shuddered and nearly collapsed, pressing his face into the pillows beside her head. His hot breath on her neck was quick and erratic as she moved her hand up and down his length. His hips bucked as she picked up the pace, and MK felt herself growing wetter as his groans became more frantic.

With obvious effort, he pushed her hand away and sat up. His face was bright red, his hairline damp with sweat. "MK, please." He didn't have to say it, she knew what he was asking.

She sat up with him and pulled off her shirt. He followed suit, and she was thrilled to see that he did indeed boast a few interesting scars. She would have to ask about them-but later.

Both were shy as they discarded their pants, Nod having some difficulty navigating around his erection, and unlacing his boots. MK watched him, naked except for her socks, and now paralyzed with terror. What if she was... weird? Did she smell funny? Something went wrong?

Now divested of his troublesome clothes, Nod returned to his position over her. She spread her legs shyly, and he sighed.

"What? What is it?" She knew it! There was something weird about her, and he was going to change his mind. Their last night together, probably forever, and she'd ruined it.

But his lustful gaze and husky voice dispelled her concerns. "I've just wanted this for a really, _really _long time."

MK very nearly melted into a puddle from the relief. "Me too."

One of Nod's hands slid down to the apex of her legs. He could feel the heat coming off of her, saw the shine of her arousal, and it took all he had to keep from diving right in. Instead he let his fingers gently explore; like pushing between the petals of a flower to find its center. MK's fists clenching the bedsheets were encouragement to keep going, and he opened her with one, then two fingers. He pulled them in and out, as he had watched her do the night before, and let his thumb rub against her clit.

That seemed to be just the thing to do. MK's back arched; she covered her mouth with one hand and reached out for him with the other. "Nod," she urged him as he withdrew his fingers and readied himself for the plunge.

It was easier than MK thought it would be. A bit tight, but she was wet and ready. Nod, however, didn't seem entirely prepared, and almost nearly released. But he would only have so many chances to get this right, and forced himself back from the precipice by mentally listing all of the Leafmen flight formations in alphabetical order. MK didn't seem to notice, reaching out to pull him down for another kiss.

Nod's thrusts became harder, deeper. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, and MK buried her face in his shoulder. But as her nails began to dig into his back, Nod could hold out no longer, and he came with a shuddering groan.

A moment passed as he returned to his senses, still hunched over MK, who was pressing her lips to his neck tenderly. Gingerly, he pulled out of her, rolling onto his side. Every nerve in Nod's body was buzzing, and as MK turned her face to look at him, he could tell she felt the same way.

"That was something," he managed to say, which earned him a smile. MK kept moving until she was halfway on top of him, her bare breasts squashed pleasantly against his chest.

"Don't tell me you're tired already."

Nod's eyebrows rose. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't, but then he wasn't going to let a challenge like that pass by. "Quite the eager beaver, aren't we?"

"It's not midnight yet, Prince Charming." A brief glance at the alarm clock said that they had several hours before dawn, and MK intended to get the most out of each of them.

"Prince Charming?" Nod wrinkled his nose. "I told you, I'm a Leafman. And that's way better."

* * *

Despite the promise to herself, MK did fall asleep as she and Nod had lain in bed and talked. She couldn't remember what they were talking about, just that it had felt so nice to be in his arms. She had been too tired to worry about how it could not last. When she awoke, it was a half hour after dawn, and she was alone-she even put on the helmet to check around the room, and Nod was nowhere to be found.

She had an hour to get ready before Larry would come up the drive in his cab. She let her tears fall as she dressed and brought her suitcase downstairs. Her father had made all of her favorites for breakfast, even though there was no possible way they'd be able to eat it all.

"Don't worry, MK, I'll share it with our Leaf friends," he'd said, half joking, but it had brought on a fresh round of tears. This time, Professor Bomba began to cry, too, and finally got around to saying what he'd tried to tell her the night before. That he was so proud to be a part of her life now, and despite of their differences, he knew that her mother would have been proud, too.

Finally, as the pair sat at her father's desk and said nothing at all, they heard tires on the dirt outside. Professor Bomba insisted on carrying MK's suitcase for her, though it probably weighed more than he did. Silently, MK hoped that the Leafmen would look after her dad, even going so far as to ask Ozzie to remind them.

As she opened the door, she heard a strange rattling; on the porch, just beyond the welcome mat was a pile of pebbles. No, not pebbles... seeds.

"Pumpkin seeds?" Bomba inquired, looking over MK's shoulder as she stared. He was only puzzled further as she started to laugh, bending over to pick up a handful and stuff them in her pocket.

"It's somebody's way of saying goodbye," she explained. A really weird way, but touching all the same. Larry stepped out of the cab to help her dad load her suit case, and as the pair struggled, MK turned in place, taking in her father's house and the surrounding forest. She'd visit the first chance she could, which would still be a while. Would she change, once she got to California? Probably. And no doubt the forest would change, too, while she was gone. She whispered a farewell to all of the Leafmen, slugs, snails, and Jinn she had come to know over the year since her arrival. There was no sign that they had heard her except for a rustling in the trees.

There was one last prolonged hug from her father, and a dozen promises to call him once her plane had landed. She sat on her knees in the back seat, watching the house until it was out of sight.

Larry seemed impressed by the change that had come over her since the last time they'd seen each other. "So I'm guessing you guys aren't strangers anymore?"

MK faced forward now, her eyes glued to the forest just beyond the taxi's window. She thought she'd seen a glimmer of sunlight, reflected off of a hummingbird's wing.

"No, we're not. In fact, we're closer than ever."

"That's great to hear, kid."

MK suddenly pressed her face to the window, not minding the streak left behind by her nose and cheek. She'd definitely seen a hummingbird this time-several of them, flying in formation on either side of the taxi like an honor guard. And bounding between the trees just parallel to the road was a buck. She didn't need her father's goggles to know who would be riding in his antlers.

Her smile was so wide it threatened to break her face. She raised her hand, refusing to tear her eyes away from the mysterious, heartwarming display of the forest coming alive to see her off. The bulge of pumpkin seeds in her pocket was a promise-that even though the magic had ended, it was not entirely gone.


End file.
